


Chafing

by AllHeartsAreBroken, SherlockWatson_Holmes



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cycling, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, John's Large Cock, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 09:31:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20133232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHeartsAreBroken/pseuds/AllHeartsAreBroken, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: A 221B ficlet for the 2019 Summer Challenge - prompt "Bicycle"221 words, the last word beginning with B.





	Chafing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maartiinkaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maartiinkaa/gifts).

‘... And I further deduce' Billy Wiggins is on a roll now, stunning the room into silence with his remarkable observations. Sherlock widens his eyes, surprised, yet proud, as Billy continues, ‘... you’ve only started recently, because you’ve got a bit of chafing.’

  
John’s eyes flick quickly down his compact body, followed by the gaze of both Sherlock, Mary, _and _Molly.

'No, he's always walked like that,’ Sherlock states, matter of fact, prompting John to raise his eyebrows with a slight smirk. Honestly, he was shocked that Sherlock would have noticed something like _that_.

  
‘Oh, Billy, you’re not a complete moron after all. Splendid. Impressive observation, mediocre deduction... John’s shirts are folded and ready to pack because he's preparing to leave Mary and come home to Baker Street, he just hasn't found the correct time to tell her their marriage is over... He started cycling as a cover story for when Mary inevitably questioned the folded shirts. "And the walk?” I hear you ask. Obvious really. John has a longstanding attraction to me; therefore, in my presence he moves around with a perpetual –‘

  
‘_Sherlock_!’ Molly quickly interjects before Sherlock can embarrass John further.

  
Mary, however, looks completely unsurprised by Sherlock’s comments, having come to the same conclusions herself.

  
‘Oh, John, did you really think I wouldn’t notice? I'd have to be completely _blind_!’


End file.
